Memorias acerbas
by loverxanime
Summary: Ubicado en "SPD cibernética, parte dos.". El comportamiento de Sky hacia Sophie tiene un impacto en Bridge, aunque no lo nota. Así que al ver cómo éste le evade, decide descubrir qué es lo que ha hecho mal.


**Resumen:** Ubicado en "SPD cibernética, parte dos.". El comportamiento de Sky hacia Sophie tiene un impacto en Bridge, aunque no lo nota. Así que al ver cómo éste le evade, decide descubrir qué es lo que ha hecho mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Memorias acerbas<strong>

Sky suspiró mientras observaba a Bridge caminar frente el equipo, dirigiendo el camino y pegando aquellas hojas con la foto de la cadete con cierto fervor. No puedo evitar notar el espacio entre ellos. Bridge hasta delante, él hasta atrás. Y aunque eso no aparentaba nada negativo, no dejaba de hacerle sentir algo culpable. ¿De qué? Bueno, quizás por ser culpable de haber expulsado a Sophie. Pero no le podían culpar, ¿verdad? En ese momento todos habían estado de acuerdo con su decisión de expulsar a la cadete. Inclusive Bridge no se mostró en contra de la idea (algo incómodo, sí, pero no en contra).

Pero pese a las continuas frases usadas con él mismo para apaciguar ese pequeño atisbo de culpa —_porque si era culpable de algo, era de tratar de mantener a SPD seguro—_, no podía ignorar ese pequeño sentimiento.

Entonces tomó provecho de un pequeño momento a solas con el ranger verde, y se aproximó a él con una ligera inseguridad en su interior; algo inusual en él.

-**Bridge.**

Dicha persona ni se inmutó en mirarle y continuó con la ardua tarea de pegar los volantes en cuanta pared se cruzara, un pequeño quejido saliendo de su garganta para hacer saber a Sky que le había escuchado. Sky no se rindió y siguió los movimientos del contrario, dispuesto a llegar al meollo del por qué éste parecía evitarle.

**-¿Me estás ignorando? –**aquella tensión que tomó posesión del cuerpo de Bridge no pasó desapercibida por Sky, y su mano tomó el hombro de su compañero cuando este trató de apartarse.

-**No, no lo hago, Sky. Solo que creo que Sophie podría necesitarnos. Y lo mejor sería enfocarnos en la tarea de buscarla –**el tono usado denotaba con claridad la oposición de hablar sobre el tema.

Sky persistió pese a esto.

-**Bridge. Dame un momento para hablar, al menos **–el susodicho aceptó, cruzándose de brazos mientras sus ojos verdes miraban expectantes a Sky**–**. **Lo de Sophie. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Sé que lo que hice no fue lo más sensato, pero entiende que en su momento la seguridad de SPD podía estar en juego.**

Bridge agitó su cabeza, bufando con un tono de incredulidad–** Lo entiendo, Sky. Y eso está bien. Nuestro trabajo es ver por la seguridad de otros, es solo que… -**su mirada bajó al suelo, su lengua saliendo a humedecer sus secos labios–** Es solo que comprendo cómo debe estar sintiéndose ella. Y es duro, ¿sabes?**

Sky puso sus manos en sus caderas y su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro suavemente. Su indecisión ante qué decir surgía nuevamente. Sentía que estaba entrando en territorio peligroso. Estaba tocando puntos del pasado de Bridge; pasado que era aún bastante desconocido para él. Se dio media vuelta, porque era más fácil evadir este tipo de temas sentimentales que enfrentarlos _(y de eso él bien sabía)_… pero volvió a girarse, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados. Tomar lo que sea que molestara a Bridge y ponerlo bajo la alfombra no era manera de resolver lo que sea que molestara a su amigo.

-**Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, Bridge. No te juzgaré por hechos o ideas. Solo quiero comprender por qué tanta preocupación por un cyborg –**las mejillas del joven se colorearon ligeramente, sus cejas arrugándose en descontento.

-**No lo entenderías.**

Y antes de darle un permiso a Sky para responderle, dio media vuelta y continuó con el trabajo de pegar aquellas hojas en los muros. Decidiendo lo más inteligente sería darle espacio al chico, Sky ignoró por el rato cualquier idea que le hiciera preocuparse por su amigo.

* * *

><p>La puerta a su habitación se deslizó con un suave siseo, mostrando a su compañero de cuarto en su respectiva cama con un libro en manos, la mirada fija en aquellas palabras que adornaban significativamente aquellas hojas. Tuvo que carraspear para hacer notar su presencia, y Bridge alzó su mirada para dirigirle una sonrisa y un saludo.<p>

-**Bridge, tenemos que hablar.**

**-Oh, claro –**cerró su libro, acomodándolo a su lado mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama–**. ¿De qué quieres hablar?**

**-De hoy.**

Le tomó al ranger verde unos cuantos segundos en comprender de qué hablaba su mejor amigo, y cuando lo hizo, se levantó de su cama, formulando rápido una excusa para retirarse mientras sus pies le llevaban a la salida. Salida que fue bloqueada por el cuerpo de Sky Tate.

-**Sky, me tapas la pasada. Ocupo hacer algo –**trató de maniobrar su camino hacia su objetivo, pero el otro tomó su brazo, manteniéndolo fijo en su lugar. Sus ojos se toparon con los azules de Sky, y un silencio tenso se alzó entre ambos.

-**Bridge, como segundo al mando, siento la necesidad de ver qué es lo que te sucede. O qué es lo que sucedió. Lo de hoy es algo que debería evitarse en un futuro –**dejó que sus palabras tuvieran sentido para la complicada mente de su amigo, quién suspiró y retrocedió un par de pasos, recuperando su brazo—**. Te pido que me cuentes qué sucedió hoy **–sonrió ligeramente, suavizando su tono–**. Por favor, Bridge.**

El susodicho tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, masticándolo un poco antes de que regresara a su cama, su mirada gacha y un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas. Sky se sentó al lado de su compañero de cuarto, dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos.

-**Es solo que… recordé algo de mi infancia –**Bridge posó su mirada sobre su amigo por unos segundos, quien asintió–**. Es… no tuve la mejor infancia. Al menos no una de las mejores, supongo –**agitó sus hombros y suspiró, pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello.

Bridge guardó silencio por varios segundos, y aunque Sky sintió la necesidad de presionarle un poco para que hablara, no lo hizo. Y entonces Bridge rió secamente. Una risa forzada causada por sabe qué recuerdos que atormentaban su mente.

-**Entiendo cómo debió haberse sentido Sophie. Lo que es ser rechazado por que eres diferente, aunque no hayas hecho nada malo –**una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y Sky miró atento sus gestos, tratando de descifrar más información mediante esto–**. ¿Pero qué más se puede esperar? Somos fenómenos, ¿no? La gente nos rechaza porque somos raros. Como Piggy dijo: somos monstruos. Quizás no entre nosotros, no –**agitó su cabeza, poniendo énfasis en esto—**. Tú, Jack, Syd, Z y yo… estamos bien, supongo. Creo que hemos pasado por lo mismo, porque somos un poco diferentes a los demás. Aunque seamos humanos como otros, somos rechazados por nuestra propia clase. Como fue el caso de Sam.**

El entrecejo de Bridge se arrugó, sus labios frunciéndose en señal de ponderación. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla tras inhalar, exhalando pesadamente mientras sus ojos cruzaron caminos con aquellos azules.

La mirada en los ojos de su amigo dejó un tanto sorprendido a Sky. Se veía tan… ¿inseguro? ¿Melancólico? ¿Perdido? ¿…Triste? No podía darle una definición certera, pero fuera lo que fuera que atormentaba aquella suave mirada de su amigo no era algo que deseaba descubrir en cierta parte.

-**Es duro. No tener quien te defienda, que aquel que creías era tu amigo te abandona, y te da la espalda. Solo por descubrir que eres… diferente –**su mirada se fijó en la pared frente suyo, perdiéndose en recuerdos acerbos que deseaba olvidar—**. No se siente nada bien ser rechazado sin un motivo razonable. Duele. Duele como no tienes idea que tu amigo te dé la espalda. Que te trate distinto de un día para otro, solo porque eres un fenómeno.**

Sky lo miró levantarse, infiriendo mediante la manera en que Bridge comenzó a hablar que sus propias acciones contra Sophie había tenido un impacto en Bridge, quien se encontraba caminando un poco alrededor de la habitación. Pasó saliva al encontrarse sin palabras para detener a Bridge. Ya sabía demasiado, más de la cuenta, y no creía que recordar eventos del pasado le hicieran bien a Bridge. Pero sabía lo susceptible que podía ser su amigo, y decidió dejarle seguir con su monologo en lo que buscaba el coraje y palabras para frenar a Bridge.

-**¿Y qué pasa después de que te abandonan? Se van. Se marchan. Se tornan en tu contra –**sus manos enguantadas se acomodaron en su espalda, una envolviendo a otra mientras sus pasos hacían un pequeño eco en la habitación—**. Yo no quería que nada de eso pasara. Pero ellos… ellos eran más que yo, Sky. Y no podía con todos. Y él estaba allí, parado, viendo como pasaba todo sin mover un dedo para ayudarme, aunque yo se lo rogaba. Porque no quería que continuaran...**

Su voz se quebró en un punto, y las lágrimas se aglomeraron silenciosamente en sus ojos. Aún oía aquellas risas, las incesantes burlas y aquellos sentimientos que no hacían nada más que confundirlo y lo lastimaban. ¿Por qué _él_ no lo había ayudado? ¿Qué había hecho para ser ignorado de tal manera? ¿Solo porque era un fenómeno había sido ignorado? Todo estaba en el pasado, eso lo sabía, estaba muy consciente de ello. Pero por más viejos que fueran los recuerdos, las sensaciones aún le eran muy frescas. Cerró sus ojos y presionó la palma de sus manos contra su cabeza. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado, y su cabeza palpitaba con una fuerza que le hacía sentir que en cualquier momento su cráneo se fracturaría.

_¡Hey, miren, es el pequeño fenómeno!_

Gimió suavemente ante el recuerdo, sintiendo un fantasma de aquel empujón que lo había tirado al suelo tantos años atrás. Aquellas risas burlonas sonaron en sus oídos, desvaneciéndose con un eco que le hacía ver claramente los eventos pasados.

Eran muchos niños alrededor suyo, ¿qué podía él hacer? Tenía miedo, lo admitía. Y aquellas sensaciones, todos esos sentimientos…

-_**Me dolían –**_murmuró por lo bajo, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula, tratando de disipar aquellasmemorias agrias–**. **_**Sky, me duele.**_

Sky se acercó algo preocupado a Bridge, y respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la calma. Sabía cómo tratar este tipo de situaciones. Las había vivido antes. Es por esto mismo que quería detener a Bridge, pero igual sabía que saber un poco más de su compañero le daba más espacio para que Bridge pudiera hablarle del tema deseado.

Por su lado, Bridge solo se mecía ligeramente en su mismo lugar, gimiendo ante aquellas memorias acerbas que le atormentaban, y que se metían sin invitación a sus sueños en ciertas noches. Aquel día era uno de los que más recordaba de su infancia. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Había sentido tantas emociones juntas que lo sofocaron y aplastaron. Hubiera preferido una golpiza, si era sincero. Los moretones y heridas después sanarían, después de todo. Pero aquella experiencia le había marcado más allá de un nivel físico. Era por eso que procuraba evitar quitarse sus guantes a menos que la situación lo requiriera, o si sus alrededores estaban carentes de emociones así de fuertes y notorias.

Sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya, y el miedo lo invadió. No quería pasar por lo mismo. No quería ver aquel enojo, ira y hasta odio hacia su persona. ¡Él no había hecho nada malo! Trató de liberarse del agarre en sus manos, las lagrimas rodando silenciosas por sus mejillas. Podía sentirlo, el odio y rechazo, la manera en que aquellos colores se presentaban muy claros ante sus ojos, como parecían dejar una huella en su cerebro, recordándole que él no era nada más que un fenómeno, un raro, un monstruo que no merecía un trato igual que los demás, porque, después de todo, él era diferente. Y su único amigo le había abandonado porque se había dado cuenta que él era diferente. Y eso le dolía más allá de lo que las palabras pudiesen describir.

Y lentamente, esos horribles y dolorosos colores se desvanecieron, un aceptable blanco entrando, seguido de un amarillo y un azul, y lentamente, esos colores y otros más alejaron a los otros que le lastimaban.

-_**Shhh, Bridge.**_

Sky simplemente mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de su amigo, procurando evitar cualquier contacto con su piel además de mantener la calma. No necesitaba espantar a Bridge con otras cosas. Necesitaba calmarlo, regresarle de aquel viaje turbio que lo había puesto tan mal como para hacerlo berrear y gemir un poco, y que había sido tan doloroso como para que el chico más joven derramara lágrimas.

Su mano formaba pequeñas figuras en la espalda de Bridge, esperando que esto le tranquilizara. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero había visto una vez como alguien tranquilizaba a un niño en llanto de esta manera, susurrando palabras suaves y dulces. ¿Le era cómodo hacerlo? La pregunta sobraba, pues lo que buscaba era que su amigo se tranquilizara y el Bridge sonriente regresara.

-_**Perdón –**_la palabra había sido susurrada en un tono tan bajo que por unos instantes Sky dudó de si la había escuchado o no.

-_**Está bien, Bridge. Está bien.**_

Bridge sorbió por la nariz, pasando la manga de su traje SPD por su nariz. _'Encantador'_, pensó Sky, sonriendo ligeramente al ver que su amigo se había calmado.

-**L-Lo siento, Sky –**se separó de los brazos del susodicho, mojando sus labios con su lengua–**. Creo que terminé… terminé divagando.**

**-No te preocupes, Bridge.**

Pero Bridge negó con la cabeza, negando –** No terminé de explicarte, lo de—**

-**Hey, está bien. Puedo darme una idea –**el tono que usaba era uno suave, un tono que reservaba para este tipo de ocasiones en los que Bridge tenía uno de sus momentos en los que el pasado o emociones anteriormente sentidas lo asaltaban–**. Qué te parece si dejamos esto para después, si quieres, ¿mnh? Por ahora deberíamos dormir.**

Asintiendo, Bridge pasó sus manos por su rostro, tratando de ahuyentar aquellas memorias restantes, en su lugar concentrándose en aquellos colores que le proporcionaban calma y seguridad.

Tras varios minutos de haber ido cada quien a su respectiva cama, Bridge no pudo evitar querer saciar cierta curiosidad que creció en su interior.

-_**¿Sky? -**_la habitación permaneció en silencio, indicándole a Bridge que lo más probable era que Sky estaba ya muy entrado en el mundo de los sueños.

-**¿Sí, Bridge?**

**-Tú… ¿me abandonarías porque soy un fenómeno?**

Sky viró el rostro hacia un lado, observando aquella figura que sobresalía en la cama contraria. Suspiró suavemente, notando el pequeño temblor en la voz de su amigo.

-**Por supuesto que no, Bridge. Somos amigos, ¿no? –**mordió su lengua al escuchar un suave 'mnh' ser proferido por labios ajenos. Bridge había tenido un amigo antes, y éste terminó por rechazarlo— **Bueno, no. Tacha eso. Somos mejores amigos, ¿no? Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Aunque a veces me vuelves loco, me agradas bastante, Bridge.**

Sky pudo haber jurado que la amplia sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Bridge iluminó la habitación un poco más.

-**Claro. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Sky.**

* * *

><p>Nada que decir aquí, solo que se me ocurrió esto de la nada y… sentí la necesidad de escribirlo.<p>

Y, obviamente, PRSPD no me pertenece a mi... pero bueno, siempre se puede soñar con ello, ¿no?


End file.
